


A New Hammer

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm





	A New Hammer

“Thor left this here? JARVIS?” You wandered into the common room, where a large red handled hammer rested on the table. The same table where you were planning to spread your thesis paper and your other essays to work on them.

“Master Thor left the hammer, and left no indication of when he would return. May I suggest the dining room to work in?” The polite British voice spoke gently. 

"Nah, J it's all right. I'll just work around it." You slapped the files down and put your laptop on the glass. 

"Sounds like a fair plan, Y/N. Let me know if you need anything." The smooth voice echoed around the spacious room. 

"I will." Your fingers plinked away at the keyboard before you opened the next file. 

Over the next few hours, and shifts of position, you kept getting overheated. At some point during this time, you had run out of space to work on the table. You stood up to get a glass of water and glanced back into the common room as you waited for your sandwich to heat through. 

_ 'What if I just wiggled it onto the floor?'  _ You wondered if Thor would mind or if you would even be able to considering your status. 

Thor had once told you, long before you revealed your secondary gender to anyone, that the hammer responded to the worthiness of a person, not their genders or physical strength. 

You still wondered if he was saying that just to appease the others in the room or if he meant it. Only one way to find out. 

The clink of the microwave finishing was jarring, making you wince at your sleep deprived reflexes. You left the door closed nad called to JARVIS, "Whatever happens in the next thirty seconds please delete the footage?" Your voice was edging on desperate.

"Of course and my security protocols will not allow me to back it up because you've asked." J spoke but you were oblivious to his clarification, creeping towards the hammer settled on the glass. 

The jolt of electricity when the wrapped silk caressed your palm, felt a bit like a good buzz. You wiggled your fingers into the much larger grips, clearly meant for someone with much larger hands than you. 

You leveraged your wrist expecting extreme resistance, but it felt like you were lifting air. You snapped your eyes open, not aware of when you had closed them, but startled back to reality when you opened them again. 

Your palm was still closed around what you assumed was air. But one glance proved that thought furthest from the truth. 

The red wrapped of Mjolnir refigured for fit your smaller hands as you watched the glare of lights across the metal of the hammer's head. 

_ 'I'm holding Thor's hammer…'  _ You realized it wasn't just refiguring to fit you but at the same time sending slight shocks up your arm, and trails of heat across your body. Your fingers opened and the hammer thudded to the ground with a deep thump. 

Your legs felt weak and your stomach was churning with what felt to be the beginnings of a heat. 

A massive dent in the floor. Scattered papers left behind and a sandwich set on the counter next to a quickly cooling coffee.

The unsteady footfalls across the steel plated floor, headed towards the elevator. 

"J... My floor." Your voice broke on the last syllable, with the thought that you should stay here. 

  
  
  


Thor's boots stepped out of the elevator and the first thing he noticed was an overwhelming scent of freshly heated double chocolate poptarts, with an undertone of an orange peel. 

"Did someone make poptarts! I love poptarts!" He spread his arms in declaration. 

Then he stepped further into the room and looked towards the table, where there was papers full of legal mumbo jumbo that he didn't fully understand. 

"I THOUGHT I LEFT MJOLNIR RIGHT HERE." Thor's hand slammed down onto the table. 

"Sir, if you would look closer to the second elevator, you may find that which you left." JARVIS's monotone voice piped up. 

The dent in the floor, the misplaced hammer and the reformed handle. 

"SOMEONE TOUCHED MY HAMMER." Thor bellowed, as he stooped to pick it back up.  _ 'Mother did say it would change to fit my mate, then back to normal after we soul bonded.' _

"JARVIS. I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO WAS HERE IN THE TIME I WAS GONE." 

"Sir, I cannot relay that information to you at this time." JARVIS always protected those who asked for it. 

"THEN I WILL FIND THEM MYSELF." He slung the hammer over his belt, and strutted over to the table covered in papers. "This is Y/N's computer and her name is at the top of the papers here." Thor mused out loud. 

'I WILL FIND HER. SHE WILL KNOW WHO WAS HERE." Thor started towards the elevator.

Mjolnir was emitting waves of the orange tinged chocolate pop tart scent and in the confines of the elevator Thor nearly threw the hammer through the ceiling as the smell grew stronger.

_ 'Why am I on edge?'  _ Thor tried to recall the last rut he'd had. Long before you had come into the tower and none since then. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like. 

_ 'Could it be Her? No…'  _ Thor had touched you before with no ill effects, even though he knew you were an omega. You had even touched the hammer before. Thor shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

"Y/N's floor please." Thor's breaths were closer to pants and gasps. 

"Of course, Sir." The slight shick of the elevator doors closing rattled around Thor's head as thoughts flitted through his brain. 

Thoughts of a sweet omega ready for him. A lifetime partner. Someone who will glow with health in his kitchen, and who'll adore the pups they'll have. 

Thoughts of someone worthy of wielding Mjolnir and fighting at his side, protecting all they know. Worthy of sitting by his side on a glorious throne in Asgard. 

"Y/N's floor. I would be cautious about going any further, Master Thor." JARVIS was still trying to protect you as his protocols called for. 

"I'll be fine." Thor groused as he traced the refigured handle on his belt. 

The strengthening scent of chocolate and oranges was the first clue that ran through Thor's mind that you might be in heat. He paused, and thought before clenching his jaw and stepping forward. 

"Y/N." 

"Y/N!" 

Still nothing but silence. But there was a sudden influx of scent waves when he turned the corner to go to your bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could hear you gasping for breath. 

"Y/N! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Thor shouted, trying not to be an alpha first but rather a friend. 

"Don't come in!" Your voice cracked as another cramp hit you. 

Thor pushed the door open, to reveal you curled up in a shivering ball, amidst a nest of blankets and pillows. His nose flared at the trace of his scent twined with yours. 

"I'm sorry I touched the hammer. I'll never bother you, I promise." You shirked away as he stepped into the room and push the door back to the way it was. "I stole some of your clothes too. You'll get them back, I promise." 

Thor's hand can into the nest and he spoke in a low grumble, the polar opposite of his normal tone. "Mega? I can leave if you want, but it will feel like Hela's trying to take you from me." He stilled all movement when you backed up again. 

_ 'Don't ever invade an omega's nest, even if you are their mate. You need an invitation.'  _ Tony's voice echoed in Thor's head.

Thor's hand began to creep away as he closed his eyes to try and hide from you. A sudden pulling sensation and he fell to his knees. Your hands grasping his wrist and the clarity of your eyes boring into him. 

"Please." Your voice broke into a plaintive wail as you tried to drag him closer, without much success. 

Thor crawled into the nest, still with the only point of contact being your hands on his wrist. 

_ 'She'll smell of me.'  _ Thor realized he was emitting scent waves in a vague attempt to mark the nest and entice you. 

"Get in." You were nearly monosyllabic with joy that your alpha was this close. 

"I'm not angry, little one." Thor reassured you after your face went flat, upon realizing you were bossing your alpha around. 

"You're in charge here. And keep my clothes, they'll smell better after you've had them." His voice rumbled like a bolt of thunder in your ears. One of his hands reached towards your hip and the other remained where it was. 

His other hand slide down to unclip his belt and moved the glowing hammer out of the way. 

Thor mourned the loss of your hands on his wrist till you intertwined your fingers with his. 

Your other hand was gripping the hammer and you were scent marking even more than before.

Thor let out a groan at the sigh of relief from you when you brought your hand back to his arm. Your skin felt overheated against his where your fingers trailed over him. 

He pulled his shirt off, uncaring of the scrapes and bruises that littered his torso and dragged you into his lap, trying to get ever closer.

"Okay?" The rumble of his voice shook you, as you slotted your legs into the grooves of his hips. 

"Much better." You could hear his heart thumping quickly and loudly in your ear, and your face split into a grin. 

Shortly thereafter, Thor moved so he could lean on the wall with you planting yourself in his lap. 

"Mega?" Thor wasn't sure if you were even awake any more. 

"Sleep Alpha. You're gonna need it when I wake up." Your voice came out in a purr and your eyes were half open when you looked up. 

Thor fell asleep quickly with visions of a mewling omega begging for release, and miles and miles of skin on skin. 


End file.
